Jump than Fall, into Love
by andshewasfree
Summary: Elena, and her family along with best friend Bonnie go to Colby North Carolina to visit some family. There she finds someone who she immediately falls in love with and can't live with out. Does he feel the same? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Thunder and Lightning

A/N I do not own Vampire Diaries. I just like playing with them. This is my first fan fic so bear with me here. I really hope you like it. I am not making you read this. If you don't like it than you can leave. Please rate and review!!! Enjoy. Also, **Bold** and _Italic_ are text messages.- Chey

Chapter One

Thunder and lightning

_May 21, 2009 4:45am_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today is the last day of school. I'm sad and ecstatic at the same time. I'm going to miss my teachers and some of the kids. I'm just happy its finally summer. Summer before Senior year. Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy and I are going to Colby North Carolina, for a couple of weeks to start off vacation. We are going to go visit Aunt Teri and Uncle Richard, and there kids Desmond(13) and Caleb(16). In fact we leave tomorrow morning at 3:30. Our plane doesn't take off until around 6 am but Aunt Jenna wants us to get there early in case there's a lot of people. So Bonnie is going to spend the night with us. Bonnie and I can't stop talking about it. Jar, keeps complaining about being stuck with us tho whole ride there. Caroline is bummed cause her mom wouldn't let her come with us. "You have to take lots and lots and lots of pictures for me." she told us last week at the grill. Everyone is meeting in the parking lot of school in an hour and a half so I better get ready for school. After school since its a half day, we are going to the movies and the grill._

_xxxooo,_

_Elena_

Elena finished writing in her diary and walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She plugged in her zune and turned to her favorite song. "Something" by escape the fate. She loved that song. Bonnie told her about the band and that was the first song she listened to and immediately loved it. Elena went to her closet and sat down on the floor. She pulled out her nail filer and pulled up the loose floor board and put her diary in there. She put the board back and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the favorite shorts and a tank-top. She picked out her other necessities and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

The water felt great to her. She loved having water poring down on her. That's why she loved the rain. Caleb told her that It rains sometimes down there in the summer so we had to pack out coats. Elena was thing about how much fun its going to be to get their yearbooks today. She's one of the most loved student at that school and everyone loves her too. When she stepped out of the shower she blow dried and straightened her hair, and put on her make-up. When she was finished with that she got dressed. When she walked into her room it was in the middle of the song "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set.

"ELANA!" Jenna shouted from outside her door. "Breakfast is ready. Don't forget to take Jeremy to school this morning. He doesn't want to walk. Also, Bonnie called, she asked me if you'd give her a ride to school."

"Okay," Elena said picking up my purse and opened the door to see a smiling Jenna. "Thanks Aunt Jenna." I gave her a hug and walked down stares, Jeremy was sitting at the table eating pancakes. She pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself some OJ. Than she put her breakfast on her plate. Pancakes with strawberries and cream. This was her favorite breakfast. She loves putting strawberries on pancakes. Her mom taught her to do that when she was younger.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Jeremy said whipping some OJ of hm mouth. "Caleb said he was going to take us dirt biking tomorrow with some of his friends. He also said he would teach us how to surf if we wanted to learn." He always get excited when we go to Colby. Caleb and him are like best friends.

"I'll have to tell Bonnie that when we pick her up this morning." Elena replied, looking at the clock. "Oh. Speaking of Bonnie. We need to go." Elena stood up and kissed Jenna on the cheek.

"You guys go. I'll clean up." Jenna said as she took another bite of her breakfast. "Have fun"

Elena grabbed her bag and they were out the door. They pulled up to Bonnie's house about 5 minutes later.

Elena honked the horn and they saw Bonnie run out of the house and into the backseat of Elena's car.

"Well someones excited today." Jeremy said as they drove away.

Laughing Bonnie said, "Well of course I am. It's the last day of school!!!" she giggled some more and got out her camera. "You know how Caroline told us to take lots of pictures this next couple of weeks?"

Elena looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Yeah" she said.

"Well I think we should start now!" Bonnie smiled really wide. She moved so she had her head in between Elena and Jeremy. She held out her camera and said "Smile."

It was a good thing they were at a stop sign or else you'd see Elena squinting. But she got closer to Bonnie and smiled her winning smile, and Jeremy pulled a silly face and stuck out his tong. When they looked at the picture they laughed. "Vacation is going to be so much fun." Bonnie said sitting back.

"Yeah especially when we go dirt biking with Caleb and his friends." Elena said.

"Don't forget the surfing lessons" Jeremy reminded her.

"Right" Said Elena.

"Wait," Bonnie said. "We get surfing lessons?" Bonnie always wanted to learn how to surf. She looked between Elena and Jeremy, when they both nodded she asked another question "From who?"

"Well Caleb and a couple of his friends." Jeremy looked a a text he had. "There names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore. There brothers and they are going to move here at the end of the summer."

"Really. That's so cool" Bonnie said. Bonnie took out her cell and texted Elena. _**I call Stephan.**_ She told her. When Elena got the text she laughed out loud. _**Haha okay than I get Damon. Wait why do you want Stefan?**_ Elena replied to the text. She heard Bonnie's phone go off and than her typing. _**Well he sounds like a cute boy and it's like we are kids again. Dibbling boys so the other doesn't go after them. Haha, just like old time.**_A second later Elena go it. She typed, _**yeah just like old times.**_

"Why are you texting each other in the car?" Jeremy asked looking between the two girls. "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

"Of course" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. Then they both laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but laughed silently.

Elena was curious to what the Salvatore brothers looked like, so she texted her cousin. _**Hey. I was wondering if you by any chance had a picture of your friends, you could send to me.**_ At that she sent her text. A few seconds later Caleb texted her back. _**Jeremy told you didn't he?**_ Before she texted him back she pulled into the school parking lot and looked for Matt's car.When she saw it she pulled in next to him. When she parked she turned the car off and texted Caleb. _**Told me what? He just said we'd be hanging out with you and your friends the next couple of weeks.**_ After she sent the text she hoped out of the car.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled running toward her. Leaving Matt alone with Jerermy and Bonnie. She gave Elena a huge hug. While they were in the hug Caroline spoke, "I wish I could go with you. I'm going to be so bored with out you too." Caroline let go and looked at her friend. "When your there. You have to flirt with cute guys for me." Elena got a text right than.

Elena laughed and said, "Alright. I will just for you." she looked at her phone as they turned to walk to there group. _**Oh okay. Which friends?**_ Was the respond. _**The Salvatore brothers.**_ Elena put her phone in her pocket and gave Matt a hug.

"So what are we doing in school today?" Jeremy asked looking around at the faces before him.

"I think were are having an assemble and signing year books." Matt said.

"Also, I think we are watching a movie" Caroline commented.__At that moment Elena got a picture message. _**Damon right, Stefan Left.**_

"Damn." She said. She didn't know she said it out loud until Matt said something.

"Whatcha got there?" Matt asked. Looking at her with question. The rest of them looked at her also. Caroline mouthed, Let me see.

"Oh nothing" she blushed. She closed that message and sent Caleb a _**thanks**_ and texed Bonnie: _**before I fwd this message I just got, just remember. I CALLED DAMON:).**_ She sent the message. Than spoke out loud as the bell rand. "Well we better get to home room." She looked at Bonnie and knew right away she got her text. A moment or so later as they walked into the school, she got a text from Bonnie: _**I'll remember. Just send me that message.**_ Elena smiled to her self as she sent the message.

She remembered that Caroline wanted to see so she pulled out her phone and bonnie said, "Damn" as she met Elena's eyes. Elena smiled. She got to her picture message and showed Caroline. "Whoa, who are those boys?" Caroline said looking at the picture.

"My cousins friends." She said. They walked in there homeroom and sat down. Elena in the middle, between Caroline and Bonnie. Mat was sitting next to Caroline and Jeremy was sitting behind Elena. "They're moving here at the end of summer. The one on the right, Stefan, he's coming here next year."

"Ahh." Jeremy said from behind them. They all looked at him. "That's what you were talking about in the over texting. Huh I see. You never let the boys in on anything do ya" He said the last sentence with sarcasm in his smile.

"Of course we let the boys in on things. Who do you think I got this picture from?" Elena said taking her phone back from Caroline. Bonnie and Caroline giggled as Jeremy blushed. Even Matt laughed a little until Jeremy stared at him. Elena smiled to herself as there teacher Mr. Tanner came in.


	2. First Sight

A/N I do not own Vampire Diaries. I just like playing with them. I am not making you read this. If you don't like it than you can leave. Please rate and review!!! Enjoy. Also, **Bold** and _Italic_ are text messages. Plus, thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming.- Chey

Chapter Two

First sight

"So when are you guy's leaving again?" Matt asked later that day at the grill. They were all playing a game of pool. Bonnie and Elena on one team with Matt and Caroline on the other. Jeremy was at home packing. He always waits until the night after to pack.

"3:30 in the am." Bonnie said as Elena took a shot. "Jenna wants to be very early for the plane." Bonnie laughed. She thought it was weird that they had to go so early.

"Left side pocket." Caroline asked as she shot the 8 ball into the side pocket. "What time does your plane leave?"

"6 o clock." Elena said taking a swig of her Coke. "My cousin's going to pick us up at the air port at 7:30." They walked to their regular table and sat down.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Caroline pouted. "I wish I could go with you." Caroline always gets left out these days. Cause her mom keeps making her stay home and clean.

"At least you've got me," Matt smiled while putting his arm around Caroline.

"Yes, but your my boyfriend," she replied. "Not my girlfriends. What am I going to do for two whole weeks with-out our girls night?" Caroline frowned putting her head on mys shoulder.

"We can call you every night and we can send you pictures." Bonnie said trying to held. "Plus texting and myspace."

"I'll even bring my laptop so we can video chat and have like a virtual slumber party type thing." Elena laughed at herself. The good thing was Caroline laughed too. At that moment she got a text message from Jer: _**Jenna wants you guys to come home so you can finish packing and get some shut eye for tomorrow.**_

Elena frowned when she read her text. _**Okay we'll be right there.**_ At that she stood up and spoke. "We have to go. Jenna wants us to finish packing for tomorrow." Bonnie stood up as well.

"Awe," Caroline said getting up and giving them a hug. "Remember," she let go and held there hands. "Lots of pictures."

At that they left. When they got to Elena's they headed straight upstairs and finished packing. Elena put her diary at the bottom of her purse and set her suitcase and purse by the front door. Bonnie did the same.

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked as they walked into the kitchen, to get some brownies and milk.

"It's about 9." Jenna said sitting at the table. Bonnie and Elena jumped on the counters and sat. Jeremy just leaned against the wall. "We need to go to sleep so we wont have to sleep at the airport."

All three of them groaned when she said that. "Why do we have to go so early?" Jeremy asked before taking a swig of coke. "Our plane doesn't leave until 6."

"Cause," Jenna said. "There's going to be aline for everything. And, I want to get there early to beat the crowd." Jenna then got up and walked up stairs. From the top she yelled, "Go to bed."

They all groaned again but did what they were told.

They all woke up around the same time in the morning. Elena let Bonnie take the first shower than she got in. Elena was so excited to finally be going to the beach. This vacation was always her favorite. Aunt Teri and Uncle Richard were her favorite. But she would never admit it out loud. When she got out of the shower she put on her make-up and brushed her teeth. She pulled on her short shorts and a tank top with her leather jacket over it. Then headed down stairs to the waiting people.

"Alright," Jenna said when she saw Elena coming down the stairs it was about 3:45am. "Lets skedaddle." They headed out the door to the waiting taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked. As they got in. They put their stuff in the trunk.

"Air port." Jenna said sliding into the front seat as the rest of them got into the back.

"Okay." the driver said as they drove off. When they got to the air port it was about 4:00am, Jenna payed the taxi driver and they walked inside. They had to get through security and everything. By the time they showed there tickets it was 5:45.

"See that wasn't so bad." Jenna said as they waited for there plane to board. "I told you leaving early was a good idea." Jenna was smiling at how smart she was.

"Yeah aunt Jenna," Jeremy said. "You were right. There is a crowed." He looked at all the people in the air port still in line for everything.

"I never thought I would say this but very smart." Elena said while looking at her cell. She got a text, from Caleb. _**Okay so since you got a picture of them they want a picture of you girls. I think it's stupid but they want one. You are bringing a friend, right?**_ She smiled when she read it. She replied back to him; _**Yes i'm bringing my friend. Her name is Bonnie. Hold on and I'll get you, your picture.**_ Elena sent the message and spoke to Bonnie. "Lets take a picture." she said.

"Okay." Bonnie replied. They took single pictures and individual pictures.

**Bonnie and me**. She sent to him.

"_Number 815 to Colby North Carolina, now boarding."_ A voice said. _"815 Now boarding, North Carolina."_

"That's us." Jenna said walking to the ticket lady, they all followed. When they sat down Elena got the window seat and Bonnie next to her. Jenna and Jeremy was in front of them. "You guys settled?" Jenna asked looking back at them.

"Yeah," Bonnie and Elena chimed at the same time.

Elena and Bonnie both put their head phones on. Bonnie began to read; Along for the ride by Sarah Dessan. While Elena got out her diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_We are in the plan heading to Colby. I can't stop thinking about meeting the Salvatore brother's. Caleb sent me a picture and they are really hansome. Especially Damon. The older brother. He's so sexy. I can't wait to meet him. We took off about 5-10 minutes ago so we should be there in about 45-50 minutes. Bonnie is reading a book so I can't talk to her right now. But i'm loving writing in my diary. I have this goal for the next two weeks. 1. I want a picture with Damon. And 2. I want to kiss him. Maybe even more. If i'm lucky I might get to do what I've always wanted to do. Do the McNasty in an elevator. There is an elevator at the hotel we are staying at. It's like half a mile from Caleb's house. I'm so excited. I know I should be having those thoughts about someone I don't even know but I can't help it. Haha. Ooh ya. My favorite song is on, on my iPod. It's "Avalanche" by Marie' Bigby. It's a great song. Well I better be going I didn't realize how long it took me to write this. We land in 10 minutes._

_-Elena_

When Elena put her diary in her purse and looked out the window. She looked at the beautiful beach in front of her. She tapped bonnie on the shoulder. "Look how pretty it is." she said as Bonnie put her book away. Bonnie leaned over Elena and looked out.

"Oh my," she said still looking at it. "I's beautiful. I can't wait until we get to swim in it." Bonnie smiled at the thought of swimming in the ocean with the Salvatore brothers. She couldn't wait to see the boys with out their shirts.

"Me too." Elena said looking down at the people who looked like the size of ants.

"_We will be landing momentarily so we ask you at this time to please buckle your seat belts."_

You could her chiming all around the plane of people buckling their seat belts. Elena had a huge grin on her face when they landed. She's waited so long for this. She couldn't wait to get to the ocean. It was one of her favorite places to go.

As they got off the plane, they got their be longings from the bagging clams and walked out side. When they got there the first person she saw was her cousins, Desmond and Caleb. When they saw them they walked toward them and gave each of them a huge.

"Elena," Caleb said giving her a bone crushing hug. "I'm missed you so much. And who is this?" he asked looking over at Bonnie. He opened his arms and gave her a more delicate hug.

"This is one of my best friends Bonnie," I said as he looked at her.

Great. Elena thought. I should have known Caleb would do this. He's always over girls. Last summer when he met Caroline he was immediately whipped.

"Well it's nice to meet you." He said. "Oh I almost for got." he said waving at his car. Two men in dark sunglasses got out and waled towards them. "I'd like you to meet my friends Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

He walked away from them and headed towards Jenna and Jeremy.

The two men took off their sunglasses and looked at Bonnie and Elena.

"Hi," Bonnie said. "I'm Bonnie." she held out her hand to Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Stefan." he said taking her hand and kissing it ever so softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elena just kept on looking at Damon. She blushed when he kept looking to. When he spoke to her she got goose bumps all over from his beautiful seductive voice. "Hi." he said. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."


	3. A Change in Heart

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I would love to own Ian Somerhalder. I'd like to thank TeamDamonRox for giving me the idea to write this chapter. Thanks for everyone's reviews I really appreciate it. (This story takes place in the first 2 chapters but in the boy's point of views.)

Chapter Three

A change in heart

(2 days earlier)

"Wait whose coming" Damon asked confused. Damon was almost always confused these days. He's had this same girl in his head for a very long time. He can't get her out and he thinks he sees her everywhere.

"Elena, Jeremy and aunt Jenna. Plus Bonnie, Elena's best friend." Caleb said explaining it a third time that day. Elena and Jeremy always ca-me visit during the summer. Jeremy was his best cousin. They did everything together. Elena always brings a friend so she doesn't have to be the only girl there. Last year she brought Caroline. He liked her from the beginning. This year he has a girl friend. So he can't flirt with Bonnie. "We're going to take them dirt biking and we're going to teach them how to surf."

"Do they always come to visit?" Stefan asked. He was always willing to meet new people.

"No shit Sherlock," Damon replied smirking. "He already said that. You should thing about listening." Damon added in his usual sarcastic self.

"The last time I knew you didn't know who was coming." Stefan replied. "And was with that face you made when he said Elena? There you go again."

"I think I've met her before." Damon said looking off into the distance.

"what do you mean before?" Caleb asked. "Like when she was little?" Caleb knew all about them being vampires. He asked them to change him but they wouldn't. He loved to hear stories from Damon. Stefan… his stories are boring.

"I think so." Is her last name Gilbert to?" Damon asked. He looked at Caleb.

"Yupp." Caleb replied as he got a text from Elena. _**Hey. I was wondering if you by any chance had a picture of your friends, you could send to me. **_When he got the text, he immediately texted her back. _**Jeremy told you didn't he? **_He didn't want them to know about the surfing and the dirt biking. He loved to surprise Elena, because he knew she hated surprises. She texted him back; _**Told me what? He just said we'd be hanging out with you and your friends the next couple of weeks. **_Okay good, he thought to himself. He almost got busted.

"Yes. I have seen her when she was little." Damon said pulling Caleb out of his thoughts. "When I was visiting Mystic Falls one day about 6-7 years ago. So she'd be what? 10? 9?" He paused and using his fingers to count. Caleb took this opportunity to text Elena back. _**Oh okay. Which friends?**_ She responded. _**The Salvatore brother's.**_ Of course, he thought.

Damon was still thinking about his story. "Hey. Elena wants a picture of you guys." Caleb said looking up from his phone. "Can I take one so she won't keep bugging me about it."

Damon smirked. He loved pictures. He liked showing of his sexy body. "Of course." He said standing over by Stefan. Caleb took the picture and sent it with; _**Damon right, Stefan Left.**_ He got a _**thanks**_ back from her.

"So on with the story." Caleb said putting his phone in his pocket.

Damon told them how when he was searching for something to eat he stumbled upon a little girl. A girl that looked like Katherine. But it was a much younger girl. She was hurt so he bandaged her up and took her home. He told them that from that time he thought that somehow Katherine must be related to her somehow but Elena's a Gilbert and not a Pierce.

"That wasn't a very long story." Caleb complained. "that was one of your more boring stories. Your starting to sound thin Stefan here." Caleb laughed and Stefan punched him in the arm and Damon got offended.

"I do not sound like my brother." He pretended to be hurt. "I would die; well die again, if I was Stefan." Caleb laughed at that too.

"Shut up." At least I don't go around killing people. At that Stefan and Damon left leaving Caleb to cleaning his house for his family to come.

Caleb was cleaning his room for a couple of house then he moved on to the house. Luck for him his little brother Desmond came home to help him. Desmond saw that Caleb was cleaning and joined him. Their parents were at work and they ended school about a week or so ago. They didn't dare play video games cause they didn't want their parents to walk in and no see them cleaning.

Their parents did that every once in a while. They'd be at work than decide to come home to make sure their kids were cleaning. Bu when their kids clean really had and spotless they don't visit that often.

"So what time do we pick them up tomorrow?" Asked Desmond when they were mopping the kitchen floor.

"Well their plane leaves at 6 I think so we meet them there at about 7:30." Caleb replied as they started to dry up the water. "Oh and Stefan and Damon are going with us." He added.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the Katherine look alike?" Stefan asked getting stuff to spend the night at Caleb's house.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?" Damon said going into their apartment kitchen to grab a glass of scotch. ""We aren't doing anything. But, I'm going to see if she remembers me and maybe become her boyfriend."

"You. Haha," Stefan laughed. "Date a human girl. You never do that." Stefan came out the door and sat down on the couch. "Anyway don't you think that when she sees you, she'll know you haven't grown or changed or anything."

"I've thought about that," Damon said poring himself some more scotch. "I'm going to tell her the truth." Damon chugged the glass and put it away. "Now lets go."

It was about 10 when the brothers walked into Caleb's house. They walked into his bedroom and saw him passed out on the bed. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan smiled and laughed as he nodded.

Damon went into the kitchen and got whipped cream and honey and feathers. He came back into the room and started putting them on Caleb. "What are you guys doing?" Desmond asked coming into his brothers room.

"Shh." Damon and Stefan said in whispered laughs. Damon reached into his bag a pulled out a blow horn. "I'd cover your ears?" Damon said. When Damon and Stefan covered their ears Damon blew the horn.

"AHHH!" Caleb screamed falling out of bed. Damon, Stefan and Desmond were laughing so hard they stared to cry. "What the hell." Caleb yelled trying to get the stuff off of him. "What was that for?" he glared at them.

"Hey, you know not to fall asleep when Damon's here." Stefan said laughing. Caleb through a pillow at him and laughed too.

"Lets go surfing." Damon said. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to put on his swimming trunks.

"Damon, it's 10:30 at night." Desmond said.

"Your point is?" Damon replied.

In the end Damon got his way. They went to the beach and surfed until 5:30 in the morning. When thy got back to Caleb's house it was about 5:45. "Hey, do you think you can get some pictures off your cousins?" Stefan asked.

"Sure." Caleb said and texted Elena, _**Okay so since you got a picture of them they want a picture of you girls. I think it's stupid but they want one. You are bringing a friend, right? **_It didn't take long before he got a text back. _**Yes i'm bringing my friend. Her name is Bonnie. Hold on and I'll get you, your picture.**_ "They're going to send us some." He said turning to Stefan. Desmond was in the shower and Damon was getting a soda from the kitchen. **Bonnie and me**. Said the picture message from Elena.

"Here." He said handing the phone to Stefan as Damon walked in.

"I call Elena," Damon said.

"You only want her cause she looks like Katherine." Stefan said. "Wow. Bonnie's not so bad herself."

Damon took the phone and looked at the pictures. He looked at Bonnie's first and thought _she's not that bad._ When he changed over to the picture of Elena he just stared. Oh my god she was gorgeous. She looked so much like Katherine. But lets hope to god she wasn't like her. He sent that picture to his cell phone and gave himself her number.

"So what are we gonna do for the next hour and a half?" Stefan asked. Damon at that point gave Caleb back his phone and was staring at the picture of Elena on his phone.

"How about we watch a movie?" Desmond said walking in the room.

"I think i'm going to the bike park." Damon said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Desmond asked.

"Girls." Caleb said. "He has a crush on our cousin Elena."

"I don't think its a crush." Stefan said. "I haven't seen him this tied over a girl since Katherine. I think he only wants her cause she looks like her."

"But Elena's not Katherine. From everything you told us about her, how evil and nïeve and childish, she was. Elena is not. Elena is strong, kind, clever, smart. She's everything Katherine's not. Just because she has the looks, Katherine has doesn't mean anything."

Damon walked in the room at that time. "I don't like her just because sh looks like Katherine. Like I said I've met her before and what I didn't tell you is that I saw something in that 10 year old that I never scene in Katherine.." he paused to take a breath. "Even though she looks like Katherine I agree with Caleb. She's nothing like her." He was about to walk out of the room when he paused. "Caleb can I use your bike?"

"Sure." Caleb responded. Damon walked out the door as the other boys put the movie on.

At about 7 Damon came back and took a shower and got ready for the day. When he got back all the boys were asleep in Caleb's room. He hoped into the shower and washed off all the sweat. When he got out he put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver spiked belt and a white v-neck shirt and his leather jacket. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his phone. The clock said 6:15am. They had to pick Caleb's family up at the airport in 15 minute. He walked into where they were sleeping and got his blow horn and blew it.

"Damon!!" Caleb yelled. "You need to stop doing that.

They all were glaring at him. He just stood there with his mask on. The mask that blocked out all of his emotions. "Well we have to leave. Their plane is going to land in less that 15 minutes now." He said walking out of the room and out the front door. He got into Caleb's truck and the other boys followed.

When they got to the air port Caleb got out of the car and went over to some people. "Elena," Caleb said giving a brown haired girl a bone crushing hug. "I'm missed you so much. And who is this?" he asked looking over at another girl. He opened his arms and gave her a more delicate hug.

"This is one of my best friends Bonnie," Elena said as he looked at Bonnie.

"Well it's nice to meet you." He said. "Oh I almost for got." he said waving at his car. Damon and Stefan (with black sunglasses on) got out as Desmond stayed in the car. "I'd like you to meet my friends Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

He walked away from them and headed towards Jenna and Jeremy.

Damon and Stefan took off their sunglasses and looked at Bonnie and Elena.

"Hi," Bonnie said. "I'm Bonnie." she held out her hand to Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Stefan." he said taking her hand and kissing it ever so softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elena just kept on looking at Damon. She blushed when he kept looking to. When he spoke to her she got goose bumps all over from his beautiful seductive voice. "Hi." he said. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."


	4. Memories

**Jump than Fall, into Love**

**Chapter four**

**Memories**

**7 Years ago**

**"_10...9...8," Jeremy counted from the porch as Elena went to hide. She ran into the forest and hid behind one of the bigger trees. "Ready or not here I come!" Jeremy yelled searching for his sister._**

**_When ever Jeremy got close to her hiding spot, Elena held her breath. She didn't make any noise so he didn't find her. Eventually Jeremy got tired of looking for her so he gave up. He just went down the street to play video games with so of his friends._**

**_Elena laughed and ran deeper into the woods. She went so far into the woods that she couldn't remember which way she came from. She wandered in circles for at least 20 minutes. She started to run North and tripped. She got a nasty, deep cut on her right knee._**

**"_Help!" she yelled starting to cry when she saw blood running down her leg. "Help!" she yelled again. "Is anyone out there?" she began to sob when she didn't get an answer._**

**_She sat there for what felt like hours and it was. She crawled to a tree and laid against it, and waited. When it was getting dark she began to get scared. She's never be in the woods in the dark. The only time she has was with her parents and brother. But that was when they went camping. Elena was just sitting there waiting for something for happen. All of a sudden a dark figure approached her. "Hello?" she asked._**

**_"Hey. Are you hurt?" the figure asked walking closer to her. She noticed that it was a man. A man with black hair and blue eyes._**

**_"Yeah." she whimpered. "And I'm lost. Can you held me?" she asked with tears in her eyes._**

**_"Of course i will," he said taking a bandanna from his pocket. "My name is Damon Salvatore," he told her squatting down in front of her and putting the bandanna around her cut. "What's your name?"_**

**_"Elena." she said looking at him._**

**_"Elena what?" he asked taking off his jacket and giving it to her to put it on._**

**_"Gilbert. My last names Gilbert." she said wincing as he pushed a little on her wound._**

**_"Its a pleasure to meet you." he said. helping her stand up on one foot. "Can i have permission to carry you?" he asked her as she tried to balance on one foot but had to hold onto Damon and the tree._**

**_"Yes. If you carry me home." she said trying to steady herself. "Ooof." she said as her back hit the tree._**

**_Damon picked Elena up in his arms and told her to hang on. She held on and he started to walk. Damon didn't want to run because he'd get there to quickly. He didn't want to let this human know what he was. He didn't even know why he was helping her. She's bleeding, he should have drained her and left her there. But she looked like Katherine and she was a child. Even he had some humanity left in him. You may never know it but he did._**

**_"Here we go." he said coming onto a street. "Is this your street, Miss Gilbert?"_**

**_"Yes." she said looking around. "That's my house down there." She pointed to a beautiful 2 story house. They started walking again. "That you for helping me."_**

**_"Oh your welcome." he smirked at her._**

**Present Day**

**Elena just stood there Damon's hand. Elena thought he looked familiar in some way but she could quite place where she'd see him from. She just ignored it. What she couldn't ignore was that he was gorgeous. She couldn't stop looking at him.**** They were still shaking hands when Caleb walked by. **

**"Lets get these bags to the house so we can go surfing." He said walking by them carrying Aunt Jenna's stuff. "Shall we?" Caleb was being his usual self to day. He was also excited to have his cousins finally here. It was a bit weird to have Aunt Jenna here though. She'd never really came to visit them. Mostly cause Jenna was was his moms sister and she wasn't a Gilbert, she's a Summers.**

**Damon noticed something on Elena's left wrist. It was a black bandanna. He smiled and ran his hand over it. "I like your bandanna," he said. "Where did you get it?"**

**Elena put a hand over it and looked a way remembering the man that gave it to her. The one she's been in love with ans destined to meet again. "A stranger." she said. The sad thing was she didn't realize that the man she loved was standing right in front of her.**

**"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" he smirked at her taking her bags over to the truck and hoping into the back. "Are you going to sit in the front or on the back?" **

**"I'll sit back here with you and Stefan is it?" she said looking over at Stefan. he nodded. **

**"I'm sitting back here too." Bonnie said as she hopped up next to Stefan and sitting down and started talking to him.**

**Damon held out his hands and caught Elena's hands and helped her up. "Thanks," she said sitting down.**

**"No problem." he said sitting next to her. "do you guys have a jacket?" he asked Bonnie and Elena. they both nodded.**

**"You might want to put it on." Stefan said. "It gets pretty cold when you ride in the bed of the truck." When he said that Bonnie and Elena opened their bags and got out their jackets. Bonnie pulled out a red one and Elena pulled out the one she got 7 years ago from the stranger.**

**When Damon saw her jacket he smiled again. _I don't think she realizes its me yet. I hope she remembers soon._ He thought to himself.** **_Maybe if i ask her about the jacket and the bandanna again she'll remember. _"I like your jacket. Where'd you get it?" he asked her after she put it on.**

**"The same person that gave me this," she said pointing to the bandanna on her wrist. "I got them a long time ago. When my parents were a live." she looked off into the distance trying to remember that night.**

**7 Years ago  
**

**_"Will i ever see you again?" She looked into his eyes._**

**_"I'm sure you will." he said. "When you do, and you know for sure its me, put this bandanna on and wear my jacket. Okay?" he looked down into her brown eyes as they turned into her drive way._**

**_"Okay." she said. "Can i give you something too?"_**

**_"Sure." he said as they walked onto the porch. He put her down and she took of her belt. It was one with silver spikes on it. Every one in a while you'd see a purple or a pink one._**

**_She handed it to him, "Here." she said. "I'll be able to identify you if you wear this."_**

**_"I'll wear it every day." he said. "Now, lets tell your mommy and daddy your hurt so they can clean that out." she put on the belt as she rang the door bell. "I have to go okay?" he looked down at her._**

**_"Okay." she said. "Bye she said." She watched him walk down the stairs and down the street. then her mom opened the door. From that point on Elena couldn't wait to see this Damon Salvatore again. A 10 year old girl fell in love with a 163 year old vampire._**

**Present day  
**

**"Why'd you keep something that you got from a stranger?" He asked, but before he could reply Caleb came around to the back.**

**"You guys ready?" he asked. When they all nodded he went on. "They're staying at the hotel so we have to go there to drop off the bags before we can go surfing." He walked back around to the front and hopped in. A minute later they were off.**

**"So.." Damon said turning to look at Elena head on. "About the stranger." Elena was just as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Well, she looks more grown up. He looked at her right knee. She had a scar there from that night when he helped her.**

**"Oh well," she began. Stefan and Bonnie where also looking at her. "I was playing hide on go seek with Jer and i went really far into the woods and i got lost. I tripped and was stuck where i was for what seamed like hours before someone came. I had a huge cut on my knee." she paused and ran a finger over her scare as she remembered. "Then there was a man that came to my rescue. He had black hair and blue eyes." She looked up at Damon and stared into his eyes. "They looked like your actually." she smiled. "Well he put this bandanna around my leg and gave me his jacket. He said that when we meet again he'll remember me if i wear this jacket and the bandanna." she looked away into the scenery.**

**"And how will you remember him?" Bonnie asked before Damon could ask.**

**"I gave him a belt. It has silver spikes. And every once in a while you can find some purple ones and pick ones." Elena laughed.**

**"Thats so cute." Bonnie said. "I can't believe you kept them. How long ago was it?" **

**"7 years ago." **

**Stefan laughed. He just figured it out. Damon was telling the truth. But he wanted to know if she remembered that it was Damon. "Do you remember his name?" Stefan asked.**

**"Its.." she thought about it a while trying to remember than she got it. "Damon Salvatore." she whispered to her self. She looked at him in wide eyes. "It was you." she said out loud. She smiled back at her. Not a sarcastic one. but a sincere one. "I can't believe it. I found you."**

**Bonnie was looking at them wide eyed. "What?" she asked.**

**Damon just leaned in and kissed her.  
**


	5. Wishes do come true

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I would love to own Ian Somerhalder. Thanks for everyone's reviews I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer broke, and there's a lot on my plate right now. I hope you like this chapter! :) - chey

Jump than Fall, into Love

Chapter Five

When Damon leaned into kiss Elena she kissed him back. She's waited for this moment for more than 7 years. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap. He pulled her so close that their bodies were crushed together. Damon traced her bottom lip and she opened up so he could taste her. Their tongues danced the tango for who knows how long. Elena put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Not caring that Stefan and Bonnie where staring at them

Damon pushed her down so she was laying down with her head on her duffle bag. He saddled her and bent down to kiss her again. Elena brought her hands into his hair and bit his bottom lip. He moaned a soft moan and she slid her tongue into his mouth this time.

He tasted like Honey with something else that she couldn't quite tell.

Unfortunately their kissing got cut short when someone opened the back window and yelled at them. "Hey," Jenna's voice said. "We don't want any of that back there. At least not in front of the children."

"Hey!" Desmond said, "I am not a child."

"How old are you?" asked Jenna.

"13"

"Exactly you're a child."

Elena laughed when she heard them. She broke away from the kiss and looked into Damon's eyes. "I've missed you," she said touching his face. She stroked his cheeks and ran her thumb over his lips. "I can't believe I found you." She ran her hands through his hair and touched his face again as if trying to memorize him.

"I'm so glad you did too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up into a sitting position. He straightened his legs and settled she saddled him. He put his hands on in her hair and pulled her into a kiss again. This time their kissing got cut short when Elena's phone vibrated.

This time Damon pulled out of the kiss. He laughed as he reached into her back pocket and handed her, her phone. She smiled when she saw the screen. Caroline Phorbes.

"Hello?" Elena said answering the phone.

"Elena!!" Caroline screamed at the other end. "Did you guys make it?"

"Yes, yes." Elena said turning around to look at Bonnie who mouthed; _who is it?_ She mouthed back _Caroline._ "We made it. Actually we just got to the hotel can we call back later?" Elena asked as they parked.

"Sure," Caroline said sadly. "Don't forget to take lots of pictures!"

"Bye Caroline." Elena said clicking her phone and hopping out of the truck. "I love her but she can be really annoying."

"I agree." Bonnie said linking arms with Elena.

Jenna already had their keys and already checked on when they walked into the lobby, and was waiting for them by the elevator. "Your guises room number is 513." Jenna said handing Elena and Bonnie their keys.

"What do you mean 'your room number'?" Elena and Bonnie asked confused.

"You, Bonnie and Jeremy get a suit and I'm sharing a room with your Auntie Kate and Aaron." Jenna said walking into the elevator.

"Wait auntie Kates here too?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Yupp. She's over at Caleb's and Des's house." Jenna said as everyone except Damon and Elena piled into the elevator. "Everyone meet at the truck in an hour so you can get settled in." She said this as the door closed.

"Wow," Elena said. She looked over at Damon whose been watching her this whole time. "What?" she asked blushing.

He was just smiling. "You're so beautiful." He said as the elevator doors opened. They were the only people who got in. Damon pressed the number "7" and they started to move up. Before they even got to the second floor Damon pressed the "emergency stop" button.

"What was that for?" Elena asked leaning against the wall.

"I want to do something." He said moving in front of her. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She bit his bottom lip and moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He moved his hands down until he was cupping her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her mouth. He took his chance and tasted her once again.

Elena moved her head and whispered into his ear, "Take me," and went back to kissing him. She gently moved her hands down his stomach and jumped off of him. They were still in their kiss as she found his belt and unbuckled it.

"Elena are you sure?" he asked breaking away from their kiss. She nodded and pulled down his pants down to show his erection. He was hard and big. She began to rub it up and down, up and down as he pulled down her shorts and girl-boxers, and took them all the way off and let them hit the floor. He picked her up and went inside her; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he did.

"Ohh," she gasped as he entered her. She had her nails digging into his shoulder as he moved in and out, harder and faster.

HE moved so her back was against the wall. He thrust harder and a little faster. They moaned each others name precisely at the same time. Elena arched her back as she gripped his shoulders harder.

"Yes, yes, yeas!" she moaned throughing her head back. She was about to reach her climax as she felt Damon released inside her. She released too. After a while of holding each other and gasping for air they let go of each other.

Damon was craving her blood so much that he didn't realize that his fangs were coming out and his face changed. "Damon?" Elena said as she pulled up and buttoned her shorts. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Shit," he murmured to himself and turned around trying to get a hold of him self, it wasn't working. "Oh nothing," he said pulling up his pants and making the elevator up to the 7th floor.

"Damon that was not nothing." Elena said concerned. They were at the 5th floor by them. "Tell me the truth." She got in front of him and took a hold of both sides of his face. "You can tell me anything."

He looked at her and his face changed again. "I'm a vampire."

A/N: Okay I know this was a shorty, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having a lot of tests to study for and stuff. But I hope you like this chapter. :)


	6. Really?

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I would love to own Ian Somerhalder. Thanks for everyone's reviews I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer broke, and there's a lot on my plate right now. I hope you like this chapter! :) - A

Jump than Fall, into Love

Chapter Six

"No shit Sherlock," Elena said looking at him. Damon was very surprised at how she reacted. "How else would you explain not changing in the past 7ish years?" Damon just stood there is shock.

"You know?" He asked as he composed his face.

She nodded, "Yupp. Before my father died he told us all about Vampires and stuff. He told me when i was 10. After, you took me home." The grabbed her bags and walked out of the elevator. "He asked me who you were and I told him your name. After we got back from the Doctors he took me to my room and explained to me that you were an original founder of the town."

Damon was still in shock. How could he not know that, this was gonna happen? He has never scene anyone who has known about them. Well except for vampire hunters and the council in mystic falls. But it seemed that only the Gilberts know about the Salvatore brothers being vampires. Which didn't shock him cause his father was really good friends with the late Jonathan Gilbert.

"Really?" Damon asked still in shock as they came up to the suit room. Elena opened the door and walked in side with Damon behind her. Caleb, Jeremy, Desmond and Bonnie were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey." Damon said putting Elena's stuff on one of the beds. It happens to be the bed Bonnie had. Elena took out her bathing suet and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey," they all said. "Where have you guys been?" Caleb asked looking at Damon.

"That's for us to know and you to dot, dot, dot." Damon replied going over to the mini bar and poring him a glass of scotch.

"Wow, seriously?" Bonnie said. "You're going to drink this early in the morning?"

"What its only 9."Damon smirked as Elena came out of the bathroom. She had the smell of sex all over her. Yet again so did he.

"So when are we going to go surfing?" Elena asked walking up to the mini fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

"How 'bout now?" Jenna said walking through the door. "But before you do, do you mind taking me to your house?" She looked over at Caleb when she said that.

"Sure." he said. I have to pick up my girlfriend anyway. We can drop you off on our way there."

"Good plan," Jenna said as everyone followed her out the door. This time everyone except Elena and Bonnie got into the elevator. When the doors closed Bonnie spoke. Elena has known she was a witch for quite sometime and wasn't shocked by it anymore.

"An elevator seriously?" Bonnie said looking at Elena with an eye brow raised. "Seriously? You had to have your first time in an elevator?" Bonnie was freaking out for some odd reason. She always thought Elena would come up to her and talk to her about her first time but she didn't. Well she didn't really have the time to.

"I know this is a dumb question," Elena started as the elevator door opened and they walked in side. "But how did you know about this?" They started to head down before Bonnie answered.

"I touched your hand and saw a little bit of it." Bonnie said. She turned to her friend with a huge grin on her face. "SO how was it? Damon is so cute."

"Haha," Elena laughed. "It was amazing. Gawd he's amazing."

"You barley know him." Bonnie said. "I think it was a little early for you to have sex with him." Bonnie said looking at her friend.

"Wow," Elena said as they walked out of the elevator. "You just asked me how it was and now your saying it was to early. You're lame." Elena laughed as they walked arm and arm with each other to Caleb's truck. They jumped in the back and started talking about calling Caroline. "You should call her since she called me last time." Elena said as they headed down the street.

"I think you should 'cause you said that you'd call her back later." Bonnie said. "Well it's later."

"No I said _we'd_ call her back later." Elena said as Damon put his head in her lap and looked up at her. She absently played with his hair.

"Are you seriously fighting about whose going to call your best friend?" Stefan asked across from Bonnie. "She's your best friend you should be glad to call her."

Bonnie and Elena just looked at him. "You don't know her like we do." Bonnie said at the same time Elena said, "We love her but she can be annoying sometimes."

"Well you did point out that you said _'we'd call her later_ '" Damon pointed out holding on to Elena's free hand (the one not playing with his hair). "So there you go problem solved."

Elena smiled down at him and rolled her eyes. She mumbled 'smarty-pants' and put the hand that was in Damon's hair into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Let's take a couple of pictures and send them to her." Elena said Bonnie nodded.

They took several pictures of each other and then of them and the boys. Damon and Elena got a picture of them kissing, took by Bonnie, and Elena took a picture of Bonnie and Stefan Kissing. They put the camera and Elena's phone inside the cab and had Jeremy take pictures there. After they were done with that they sent them to Caroline, well not all of them, they sent all of them to their myspace profile too.

_Ring Ring Ring _"Elena!" Caroline said answering the phone. They had it on speaker phone. "I'm so glad you called i'm so bored."

"Don't forget about Bonnie," Bonnie said.

"Oh we could never forget about you." Caroline said. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Save you?" Elena asked confused.

"yeah mom is making me go shopping with her," She went on. "She says its time for us to bond and stuff. We have been having a mother daughter day. It sucks."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I hate mother daughter things." She said this without thinking. Elena loved mother daughter things. But know taliking about it makes her want to cry. "Oh Elena i'm sorry." Elena smiled with tears in her eyes an dlooked away.

Damon sat up and handed Bonnie, Elena's phone and wrapped her in a hug. Elena loved his hugs. She felt so warm and safe there. If she could she would stay that way for ever.

"Ugh," Caroline complained. "This time i have to go. Mother ust came back with more dresses."

"Bye Caroline." Elena and Bonnie said as they pulled up to Caleb's house. They hung up the phone and Jenna hopped out.

They had one last stop and then they were on their way to the beach.


	7. Relax or surf first?

A/N: I am totally finished with my finals and school! Therefore I have more time for writing. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy - A

Chapter Seven

The whole ride there Elena was in Damon's arms. When Bonnie and Caroline were complaining about mother daughter outings, sparked something inside of here. She loved her mom and dad so mucho and loved chopping and hanging out with her. Elena was always a mama's girl.

Ever since she was a little girl, she would go into her mother's bedroom and curl up next to her in bed. Her mother and father only died a few months ago. They where in a car crash and fell into the lake by the falls in Mystic Falls. She was in the car and was the only one to survive. It gets to her every single time someone talks about mothers or mother daughter outings. Being here in Damon's arms felt right.

Elena had her head resting her head on his shoulder and had her forehead on the side of his neck. She was in his lap and he was holding her. He was resting his head on the top of her head. Bonnie had her head in Stefan's lap and had her feet on the side of the truck. They where talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Damon had his arms around Elena and was thinking about when they first met.

He fell in love with a human girl at the age of 10. She was bleeding and he could have killed her, but he didn't. That girl was not afraid of him. She was only afraid of dieing or being alone in the dark. Not of a total stranger, no, not even now. She's not even afraid of her vampire boyfriend. _I wonder if she'd in love with me._ Damon thought to him self. _Naa, wait she has to be. We had sex in an elevator. She has to be in love with me._ He was determined to have her tall him she's in love with him.

"We are here!" Caleb yelled pounding the top of his truck. "Whoop, Whoop!"

"Yeah." Desmond said. "Now, its time, for the real fun to begin."

"Des, you wouldn't know what real fun id if it bite you in the ass." Some blond girl neither Elena nor Bonnie knew. "OH. Hi. I'm Leslie, Caleb's girlfriend."

"I'm Elena, and this is Bonnie." Elena said hopping out of the truck and shaking Leslie's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Leslie said shaking Bonnie's hand. Leslie is a blond girl, with dark green eyes. She was about 5'4" and was actively built. "Oh and this is my little sister Kat. Kat is Desmond's best friend."

Kat shook both of the girls' hands and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," they replied. Kat was also actively built. They had the same colored of hair but Kat blue eyes instead of green.

The boys grabbed their surf boards and started towards the sand. Damon stayed behind and held Elena's hand. Elena smiled up at him and noticed he didn't have a board.

"I thought you surfed," she said looking up at him.

"I do surf. But Stefan and I are moving back to Mystic Falls and so I sold my board." Damon replied as the walked down to their spot on the beach.

"Why are you going to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked setting her bag down on the sand. She looked over at Bonnie and saw that she was taking off her sweats.

"I was going to look for you." Damon said bringing her out of her world.

She turned to him and brought her hands so they were on both sides of his neck, at the same time he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes really." He said putting his forehead on hers. He wanted to release Katherine from the tomb but decided he'd find Elena instead. He thought about how long he missed her. He missed Katherine once but, there was only one person in the world he wanted to be with. And that was Elena. Someday he is going to make her his Princess of Darkness. Then they can have as much fun as they possibly can. Starting now. "Do you want to relax or go surfing right now?" He asked as they looked into each others eyes.

Elena had deep, dark, chocolaty brown colored eyes. While Damon had bright, light, blue eyes. They could stare at each other's eyes forever. They can get lost in each others eyes and wouldn't mind.

"I think Bonnie and I are gonna get a tan first." She said looking at her friend as she walked up. "Hey." She added to her. She turned around in Damon's arms.

"Do you have the tanning oil?" Bonnie asked. "I can't find mine." Bonnie looked up at Damon and smiled. He nodded in response.

"Umm... yeah I think I have some." Elena said getting out Damon's grasp and walking over to her bag. While she was gone searching for the tanning oil Bonnie turned to Damon.

"Alright. I know about you and Stefan being vampires. Elena doesn't think I know but I do. I'm related to Emily way back in your time." She started. "If you hurt her in any way I will drive a stake through your heart myself. I don't care if you're her boyfriend. Hurt her once and I swear I will kill you." She was about to walk away when she said, "Elena's my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to her. After her parents died she was never the same. If she gets hurt again I don't know what I'm gonna do. I hate seeing her sad. So please don't hurt-"

"I'm in love with her." Damon said interrupting her. She looked at him in shock and at that moment Stefan's head shot up. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'd even die for her." He was being totally serious. Then he smirked and added, "That does not give you a reason to stake me."

"Okay. I just wanted to worn you." Bonnie said. "Have you got her anything for her? Her birthday is tomorrow." Bonnie was actually starting to like this guy. Even if he is an ass and drinks way too early. He was pretty nice when he wanted to be.

"No not yet." He replied as he watched Elena dig through her beach bag. "I actually don't know what to get her."

"Is there a Kohl's here?" Bonnie asked following his gaze.

"Yeah down the board walk. Why?" Damon replied still watching Elena search through her bag.

"We went shopping the other day and she saw this necklace that she liked." Bonnie said. "She really wanted it but she didn't have her money with her. Maybe you can buy it for her."

"Okay sure. You're going to have to go with me though." He told her.

"Kay, we can all go shopping tonight and I'll show it to you." Bonnie said as she turned to walk over to Elena, whom finally found the tanning oil and was putting things back, but was stopped when Damon grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked her. "One minute you're threatening to stake me the next you want to help me give Elena a birthday gift. You're confusing."

"Like I said." She ripped her arm away. "Elena's my best friend. I just want her to be happy."

"Okay." He smirked. "If you say so. But don't worry I wont let anything happen to my girl."

"Thank you." With that she walked over to Elena. "Did you find some?"

"Yeah, it took me a while though. It was at the bottom of the bag." Elena explained as she handed the bottle to Bonnie. "What where you and Damon talking about. He looked very serious."

"Oh I was just wondering if he knew if there was a Kohl's around her so we can go shopping tonight." Bonnie said taking the bottle. She was telling the truth, maybe not everything, but she was telling the truth.

"Okay." Elena said. "Let's get a tan. Then later Stefan and Damon can teach us to surf. Caleb, Leslie, Des, and Kat are already out on the water."

"Okay." Bonnie said looking at the water to Elena's cousins. "It looks like they will be a while."

Elena and Bonnie laid their towels out and Bonnie laid down. Stefan came over to them and Bonnie asked him to rub the oil on her back, he obliged. Damon came over stripped off his clothes till he was in his swimming trunks. They were black with a blue skull on the left side. Elena took of her clothes also and exposed her body. She had on a pink, white and yellow string bikini.

Damon just stared. "You look beautiful." She told her again. Elena blushed and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks. Nice abs." She smirked and lay on her stomach. Elena untied the strings on her back and the string on her neck and spoke to Damon. "Do you mind rubbing the tanning oil on my back?" She turned her head so she could see him. He was smirking.

"Of course I will." He said sitting on her ass. He poured some oil on her back and she giggled.

"That's really cold." She laughed.

Damon started rubbing her back and decided to give her a massage while doing it. "I give the best massages." He said in her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked again.

"I bet you do." She said. "You've had a lot of time to practice."

Damon spent a couple of minutes on her back and lay down beside her. She moved her face so they were facing each other. Damon was also on a towel and on his stomach. Elena moved her hand in between them and waited for him to move his onto hers. When he did she squeezed and smiled. After a while Damon moved his head to hers and they kissed. Elena retied her bikini and sat up.

Elena pushed Damon so he was lying on his stomach and straddled him. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him. He moved his hands to her sides and laid them on her thighs. She moved her lips along his cheek down to his ear. She licked below it and whispered. "Don't even try to have sex right now. I know you, we are only kissing." Damon laughed a little and moved his hand to bring her face to his and they kissed again. He moved his hands down her body and returned them to her thighs.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have worked on it and had writers block for it, for a long time. But I would just love, love, love to thank Dark Alana for giving me a brilliant idea for this chapter. I loved what she had to say and it was my favorite by far. I would also like to thank; rjinx, GreyLionDiva, ayna93, Y0uNMcK33, and iamnotavampire2. If you would please, please, please read their stories. Anyways. Enough of my babbling. On with the story.

Warning: Damon might be the teeniest bit OOC. Forgive me.

Chapter Eight

After their make out session Elena and Damon laid down and Elena fell asleep. While Elena was asleep Damon put the beach umbrella over her so she wouldn't get burned and walked over to Bonnie. Stefan was out getting them some drinks.

"Hey." Bonnie said as Damon walked up.

"I need you to do me a huge favor." Damon said sitting on his knees facing Elena.

"What do you need?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

"You guys are going shopping tonight right?" Damon asked and Bonnie nodded. "If I give you money, will you buy that necklace she wanted?"

"Sure." Bonnie said. He handed her 20 dollars and she smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." He said looking over at Elena.

"So what do you have planned for her?" Bonnie asked looking over at her friend also.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." He said standing up and walking over to the waking Elena. He straddled her and began to kiss up her neck to her lips. She kisses him back and started to giggle as Damon started to kiss back down.

"Damon stop. That tickles." She laughed and pushed him off of her. She got up and pulled Damon up with him. "Lets go surfing." She begged while pulling him to the ocean.

"Fine." He said and she smiled. "First let me go get Caleb's surf board."

"Okay." She said as he put his hands on either side of her face. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You too." She said as the walked separate ways. Elena walked over and into the ocean. She loved the ocean. She's planning on moving either to Florida or California, when she turns 18. She wants to get a beach house and have and raise kids.

While Elena was thinking about her future, Damon came up behind her and yelled;

"Boo!"

"Ahhh. Oh my god you're an ass." She yelled while slapping him on the shoulder while he laughed.

"The look on your face was priceless." He said while trying to hug her but she wouldn't let him.

"Oh shut up!" she said walking further into the ocean.

"You know it was funny." he said while putting the board in the water. "Do you wanna make a bet?

"What kind of bet?" Elena asked looking at him.

"If you master the art of surffing in only one try, then i'll take you on a special date for your birthday." Damon smiled as Elena thought about it.

"But what if i don't master it in only one try?" She asked Jumping up on the board.

"Well then you'll have to take me out on a date for your birthday." DAmon smiled and Elena laughed.

"Okay deal." Elena said. "Can you show me how do i stand on here?"

Damon asked and showed her again. Once he was done showing her she took off. Damon watched as she swam her and the board further and further away from him and ride the wave perfectly. She had the perfect form and had the most perfect ballance he had ever scene in his long long life. Whe she swam back to him he was speachless.

"How did i do?" she asked laughing.

"That was amazing." Damon laughed. "I have never scene someone ever surf with that great of ballance. You where amazing." He hugged her and kissed her head. 


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be the last chapter because I have a serious case of writers block. I'm sorry.

Chapter Nine

Elena and I surfed for the rest of the day until it started to rain.

When we felt a rain drop we decided to get out of the water.

When we got back to the shore everyone was packing up.

"Hey," Bonnie said as we walked up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep," Elena said putting on her jacket. "Damon says I'm a natural," Elena turned her eyes to look up into my eyes.

"It's true," I said looking down at her. "So how 'bout we go to a party?"

"I thought we were going to the mall," Elena said.

I looked down at her. "They are and we are going to a party."

Elena looked kind of angry, "but I want to go shopping,"

Elena looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright let's go," I said as I picked up her bad and put it over my shoulder.

Everyone started back towards the truck.

Caleb took his girlfriend and her sister home first then we headed to the mall.

When we got to the mall we parked as close to the door as we could so the girls wouldn't get wet.

"I just love the rain." Elena whispered as she stepped out of the truck. "Almost as much, as I love you."

"Well thank you." I said. I love you too. I took her in the arms and kissed her.

"So what are we going to get?" Stephen asked as we walked into the store.

"That's a good question." Bonnie said. "What are you going to get me?"

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Stephen said.

"I have to go get something." I said. I kissed Elena and walked away.

"What was that about" Elena asked as I walked away.

I walked over to the jewelry section and bought Elena the biggest diamond ring they had.

After I bought it I walked over to Elena was and turned her around.

"Hey," she said. "Where were you?"

I didn't answer but got down on one knee instead.

"Elena Maria Gilbert." I said. "Will you marry me?"

Elena stared at me for a long while. "Yes!" she said. "Yes I will marry you!"

THE END


End file.
